Tsuki no Futago
by Chris Star
Summary: She leaned over Sernity's shoulder to see what it was her sister couldn't decipher. "Asper angelus, inquis ea nos secedo, sed, noster nostri."
1. Chapter 1

"Hey did you guys hear?"Minako said to Usagi and Makoto as they waited for class to begin. "There's gonna be a new transfer student in our class today!"

"Really?"Makoto looked up at her friend from the manga she'd been reading.

"Yeah, I heard the teachers talking. They say she's a returnee."

"No way!"Usagi exclaimed. "From where?"

"London!"Minako said excitedly. "Maybe I even knew her when I was there!"

"Everyone take your seats!"the teacher exclaimed, entering the room. The students quickly scrambled to follow the order. "As some of you may have already hear, we have a new student today. She's a returnee from London, and I expect all of you to treat her with respect. Her name is..."the teacher checked the sheet on his clipboard. "...Mikazuki Nezumi. You can come in now!"

The new student stepped into the room, fidgeting nervously. Most of the students stood in shocked silence before looking between the new student and Usagi. The two looked identical but for two factors. First, the girl's hairstyle differed from Usagi's only in that the portion Usagi had in pigtails, the new girl's hung loosely down her back. Second, Usagi was a few inches shorter.

"Um... my name is Mikazuki Nezumi."the girl said nervously. "It's nice to meet all of you." She bowed respectfully to the class. The teacher directed Nezumi to take the empty seat beside Usagi. Nezumi sat down, smiling shyly at Usagi.

-

"Hey, Nezumi-chan!"Usagi exclaim, rushing to catch up with Nezumi as she left the school grounds. Nezumi stopped, turning to look at the smaller girl.

"You're... Tsukino-san, ne?"

"Hai! But you can call me Usagi-chan!" Usagi smiled brightly.

"All right then, Usagi-chan."

"Nezumi-chan, are you doing anything now?"

"Not really. Why?"

"You should hang out with me and my friends! We're going shopping."

Nezumi looked shocked for a moment before laughing.

"You're awfully nice to the new girl, Usagi-chan."

"Is... that a bad thing?"

"No, I'm just suprised is all. Sure, I'd love to hang out with you guys."

-

"You play volleyball, Nezumi-chan?"Minako asked excitedly.

"Yeah,"Nezumi nodded. "Although I'm not that good."

"You should join the volleyball team!"whe wannabe-idol pushed. "We can always use new members!"

"Maybe... I was actually thinking of joining the photography club."

"Oh, you're a photographer?"Rei asked, interested.

"Yeah. I have more confidence in that than my volleyball skills,"she giggled softly.

-

"I'm home."Nezumi called, setting her school bag and shopping bag down beside the front door of her apartment. "But of course, no one's here to answer."she added sadly.

Since moving to Japan, Nezumi had lived in this apartment alone. She hadn't told her new friends, but the reason she'd returned from London was because her father had passed away. Her mother had died giving birth to her, so that left her all alone. She still had relatives in Japan who were more than willing to pay for her tuition and and housing until she got on her feet, so she'd felt it was best to return to her home country.

Nezumi retreated into her bedroom , pulling off her school uniform and pulling on a pair of jeans and a blue turtleneck. She plopped down on her bed, turning on her side to gaze at the picture frames on her desk. The golden frames were attached to one another with a pair of hinges. The left frame held a pcture of herself and her father when she was little, holding a strawberry ice cream cone and sitting on a park bench. That picture had been taken not long before they'd left Japan so her father could work in London. The frame on the right showed her father when he was much younger with a young woman-Nezumi's mother.

"Papa..."Nezumi murmured, beginning to drift off to sleep. "I miss you..."

-

"I've finally found you..."

Nezumi jerked awake at the sound of a male voice somewhere nearby.

"Who's there?!"

From the shadows outside Nezumi's bedroom door emerged a man with auburn hair and jade green eyes. He wore black slacks and shirt with golden crescent moon shaped cuff links. On his forehead was a golden crescent moon mark, and a cat tail the same color as his hair swayed behind him.

"What are you doing in my house?!"Nezumi ordered, backing away from the man.

"Calm down, my lady...."The man said soothingly, stepping closer to the girl. "My name is Luso. I am one of the messengers of Queen Serenity. I have been searching for you for a long time... Selene."

"Selene...?"

"The memories will return to you in time, my lady. For now, there are more pressing matters at hand." Luso knelt before Nezumi and held out his hand, revealing a golden ring inset with a blue gemstone. Nezumi cautiously took the ring, placing it on her left ring finger. "Now, my lady, that ring gives you a special power. You need simply say the phrase, 'Moon Prism Power. Make Up.'"

Nezumi chewed her lower lip nervously before letting out her breath.

"Moon Prism Power! Make Up!"

-

"What the heck is this thing?!"exclaimed Jupiter, dodging an attack from the serpent-like monster she and the others had been fighting.

"Moon Pirouette Pitch!"

A sphere of light struck the creature in the side, sending it flying into a tree. Sailor Moon turned at the sound of the voice to find a Sailor Senshi standing several feet away. Her skirt, collar, hnee-high boots, and the cuffs of her gloves were all black. Her choker, bows, and the trim at the top of her boots were blue. The girl had the same blue eyes and blond hair as Sailor Moon. Her hair was similar in hairstyle, but instead of pigtails, the portion not in buns was hanging loose. The crystal orbs in her buns were the same blue as her bows.

"Who... who's that?"Venus wondered.

"No... murmured Luna. "Could it... really be her?"

The serpect recovered from the attack and lunged toward the girl. She dodged off to the side before extending her arms out at her sides.

"Moonlight..."what appeared to be crimson crescent moon appeared all around the Senshi's body. "...Illusion!" As she brought her hands in from of her, palms facing outward, the moon-shaped blades flung themselves at the creature, cutting into its flesh. She quickly turned to Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon! Quick, before it recovers!"

"Oh, right!"Sailor Moon exclaimed, the Eternal Tier appearing in her hands. "Silver Moon! Crystal Power Kiss!"

As the serpent disintegrated into dust, the group of Senshi turned to look at the new-comer.

"My lady!"a brown cat with green eyes and the same crescent mark as Luna and Artemis rushed over to the Senshi, jumping into her arms. "That was wonderful, especially for a first battle!"

"Thank you, Luso."the blond-haired Senshi smiled.

"Luso?!"exclaimed Luna, jumping up on Sailor Moon's shoulder. The other cat turned to look at her.

"Luna? Is that you?"

"Yes! It is you, Luso! Then... she must be..."

"Yes, this is Selene."said Luso, looking up at the girl who held him.

"So, you're Sailor moon, hm?"the girl said, looking to the Senshi leader. "Well... I am Sailor New Moon. It's a pleasure to meet you. Luso, we should get going."

"Yes, my lady. It was nice seeing you again, Luna. I hope you're taking proper care of Serenity."

-----------------

Author Note:Whoo-hoo, first chapter done!

Firstly, I want to explain how I came up with Nezumi's name. Her first name, Nezumi, I chose for two reasons. One, it sounds SLIGHTLY similar to Usagi, while not sounding too much alike. Two, the translation of Nezumi is 'mouse', which is a small animal just like a rabbit (usagi).

Her last name was originally going to be Tsukikage, which translates into 'moon shadow'. In fact, the two pictures I have of her on Deviantart (one with Usagi, the other with Seiya) are titled with that name rather than Mikazuki. But, two days before I started transferring this from paper to computer for upload, I was reading the Naruto manga and found that 'mikazuki' means 'crescent moon'. This seemed to fit well, plus it allowed me to avoid making Usagi and Nezumi's names too similar.

As for Sailor New Moon... this isn't like that 'Neo-Senshi' thing many authors (including myself) do. It's referring to the contrast between the new and full moons. As anyone who watches InuYasha knows, the new moon is actually when the moon is completely overshadowed, and can therefore not be seen in the sky. That's the reason Sailor New Moon's fuku has a dark motif to it.

And, yes, I realize Nezumi trusted Luso a lot quicker than a person in reality would. But we all know what an overly trusting nature Usagi had, and Nezumi has the same nature.

Anyways, that's about it for now. Please review! Flames are allowed, but I REALLY hope no one gives me one of those... T_T And for anyone who'se interested in the previously mentioned pics of Nezumi, (or any of the pics for the Sailor Moon/InuYasha crossover "Crystal Moon" I'm also working on) my username on Deviantart is "elrazhnia".


	2. Chapter 2

The large room was dimly lit, and almost completely bare. Near the back wall sat a large throne of gnarled wood. A female figure in a black gown sat in the throne, one leg crossed over the other. Her right elbow was propped against the throne's arm, her chin held in the heel of her palm. Red eyes gazed through the shadows at the young woman who stood before her throne.

The girl was pale and slender, dressed all in black. Her body was covered by a sleeveless top and mini skirt half way down her thighs. Fingerless gloves crept up her arms, reaching halfway between her elbows and shoulders. Boots with three inch heels rose up her legs, leaving about half an inch of skin visible between them and the bottom of her skirt. Her eyes were deep violet, and her long black hair was swept up into a ponytail falling to her waist, a bit falling loose in front of her ears.

"Ikari,"the woman in the throne stated.

"Yes, My Lady!"the girl, apparantly named Ikari, bowed low, her hair skirting the ground before her.

"It would appear the second Moon Brat has awoken to her powers. she must be found and eliminated before she learns any of the Lunar Hymns-especially the Hymn of the Ginzuishou!"

"Yes, My Lady! But... how do I find her?"

"You must collect Spirit Orbs from as many humans as possible. Knowing the Moon Brats and their Senshi, they will rush to the humans' aid. I want them all eliminated, especially the Moon Brats!"

"Yes, My Lady!"  
~_~_~_~_~

"A... Lunar Hymn?"Nezumi questioned, studying the sheet of music Luso had set before her.

"Yes."the cat nodded. "The power of the second Moon Princess lies in the Lunar Hymns- songs which evoke great power from deep within the Princess' soul. This Hymn in particular, when song before Serenity and the Senshi, will awaken all fo their memories from the Silver Millennium. However, you must sing it perfectly from memory. You cannot simply read the song and sing at the same time."

"I see..."murmured Nezumi, scanning over the lyrics.

"Eventually, when you power grows, you must sing the Hymn of the Ginzuishou. But, at the moment, you are not yet strong enough. An attempt to sing that Hymn would end in utter failure."

"Well, that's just great,"Nezumi sighed.

~_~_~_~_~

"Chaos?"the silver-haired figure questioned. "Princess, are you sure?"

"Yes."the red-haired woman nodded to her three Senshi. "Chaos has returned to Earth, probably to take its revenge on Sailor Moon and the Senshi of the Sol System."

"Then we have to go, too!"the black-haired Senshi said immediately. "Odongo defeated Chaos once, but it obviously survived! She may not be able to do it again!"

"Agreed,"the browned-haired Senshi nodded. "They will need our help."

"You're just agreeing because you wanna see Mizuno!"said the silver-haired one.

"Oh? And you don't want to see Minako?"

"Shut up! No, I don't!"

~_~_~_~_~

"Nezumi-chan, you're a Three Lights fan?"Usagi asked, leaning across the outdoor cafe table she shared the the other blond.

"H-Hai..."Nezumi responded shyly, her face brightened at her friend's reaction. "Especially... Seiya-kun."

"Seiya?! But he's... kinda stuck up..."

"You act like you know him, Usagi-chan."

"I did. Didn't you know? They went to Jyuuban for a while about a year ago."

"What?! And I missed them?!"

"Well, you were still living in England at the time, Nezumi-chan."

"That is so not fair."Nezumi sulked, pouting cutely. Usagi giggled.

"Sorry, Nezumi-chan. Hey, I'll be back in a sec. I gotta use the little girls' room."

Usagi stood and retreated into the cafe she and Nezumi had been sitting outside of. Nezumi absently twirled her straw in ehr drink, again going over in her head what she'd already memorized of the Hymn Luso had given her to learn. The song wasn't a complicated one, so why was it taking her so long to memorize it...?

"Odongo?"

"Huh?"Nezumi glanced upa nd behind her at the voice. Her eyes widened in shock.

"So it is you, Odongo!"Seiya Kou smiled brightrly, pulling up a chair beside Nezumi. "Long time, no see! It's been, what, like a year?"

"Um... uh... I..."

"I see you changed your hair a bit. But of course you still kept your odongoes. Fitting tbhough. You just wouldn't be Odongo without them. Listen, we should go out some time, and..."

"Seiya?"both Nezumi and Seiya glanced up in Usagi's direction.

"Huh? Odongo? then who's...?"

"That's my friend, Mikazuki Nezumi. Nezumi-chan, this is Seiya Kou."

"N-N-N-Nice to meet you, Seiya-kun!"Nezumi said hurriedly, her face bright red. Seiya leaned his face close to hers, carefully studying her features.

"She looks just like you, Odongo! You could be twins!"

"That's what everyone says."Usagi sighed, reclaiming her seat across from Nezumi-and now Seiya. "Nezumi-chan is a fan of yours, Seiya. That's why she's blushing."

"U-Usagi-chan!"Nezumi whined,t rying to hide her face behind her hands. Seiya laughed.

"Is that so? Well, it's always great to meet a fan. Especially one who's friends with Odongo."

"Seiya, I told you, only Mamo-chan is allowed to call me that!"

"Alright, chkll! Maybe I'll just call Nezumi Odongo. Is that all right with you?"he smiled at the girl beside him.

"S-Sure! You can call me whatever you want, Seiya-kun!"

"Great! So, Odongo, would you like to got out to dinner some time?"

"With you, Seiya-kun?!"Usagi rolled her eyes. "I'd love to!"

"Great!"Seiya pulled out his cellphone. "What's your number?"

Usagi watched the two exchange information, munching on the crepe she'd ordered.

"Well, it was great meeting you, Seiya-kun. But I need to be heading home now. Bye, Usagi-chan!"Nezumi waved and walked off. Usagi waved back before leveling her gaze on Seiya.

"Seiya, what are you doing here?'

"The Princess sent us."

"Us? So Taiki-san and Yaten-kun are here too?"

"That's right. They're getting things situated at our new apartment."

"So... why did Kakyuu-hime send you back to Earth?'

Seiya puased for a moment. "Chaos is back..."

"What?! But I defeated Chaos a year ago!"

"No. You drove Chaos from Galaxia's body, but you didn't destroy it. It's doubtless been growning stronger over the past year. This time... you may be no match for it."

Usagi frowned. "No match? Can it really have gotten that powerful?"

"It's possible, but we can't really say for sure until we face it again..."

~_~_~_~_~

Nezumi fidgeted nervously in her seat, still unable to believe she was actually on a date with Seiya Kou!

"You need to relax, Odongo."Seiya chuckled, looked at the blond from across the table.

"G-Gomen nasai, Seiya-kun!"she stammered. "It's just... I never expected to be on a date with you!"

Another chuckled passed the dark-haired male's lips.

"You're so cute, Odongo."he commented, cuasing Nezumi to turn bright red.

Ikari watched the restaurant from outside. The place was certainly crowded tongiht. Perfect to lure out the Moon Brats or any of their Senshi. A small, stuffed tiger materialized in Ikari's hand, a grin crossing her lips.

"Tora! Awaken!"

The stuffed toy began to glow, and Ikari set it on the ground. Slowly, it began to grow, its shape changing. When the light around it faded, a humanoid female creature with long, black hair, a feline face, and the pattern of a tiger's fur across her skin stood before Ikari.

"What is your desire, Ikari-sama?"

Ikari pointed to the restaurant. "Gather as many Spirit Orbs as you can. And if any Sailor Senshi appear... kill them!"

"Yes, Ikari-sama!"

~_~_~_~_~

The restaurant was immediately in an uproar as a strange creature crashed through the window. Nezumi mentally cursed.

'Dammit! Not tonight!'

"Odongo!"Seiya exclaimed. "Run and find someplace safe to hide! I'll go get help!"

"R-right!"the blond rushed off, thankful for the excuse to find cover so she could transform. She ducked behind a marble pillar, holding up the hand which bored the ring Luso had given her.

"Moon Prism Power! Make Up!"

~_~_~_~_~

"That's right, Tora! Devour them all!"Ikari laughed maniacally, standing in the hole Tora had created in the wall as teh creature attacked the humans, drawing from them objects that appeared to be clear, glass spheres filled with smoke.

"Hold it right there!"Ikari looked up at the sound of the voice to find Sailor New Moon standing on one of the tables. "I will not allow you to attack these innocent people! On top of that, you interrupted my date! Whoever you are, I will not forgive you! For I am a Soldier of Love and Justice, the pretty sailor-suited soldier, Sailor New Moon! Prepare to drown in the endless shadows of the new moon!"

"Ah, so the younger Moon Brat is here. Tora! Kill her!"

The tiger-like creature lunged for the Senshi, who quickly jumped out of the way. Still being a Senshi-in-training, however, she tripped and landed on the floor.

"Princess!"Luso exclaimed, rushing to her. He stood defensively before the dark Senshi as Tora slowly advanced on the two.

"Star Serious Laser!"

The blast threw Tora back, slamming into a cluster of tables. All eyes followed the blast's trajectory to find Sailor Star Fighter standing ont he second floor balcony.

"Who... who are you?"New Moon questioned, rising shakily to her feet as Star Fighter jumped down to stand beside her.

"I think introductions are best left for later. Suffice it to say, we're on tghe same side. Her, on the other hand..."Star Fighter turned to Ikari. "Who are you?"

"Me?"Ikari grinned. "I am Ikari, of the Seven Vices. I am the personfication of Wrath, and I follow the orders given to me by Lady Chaos."

"Chaos."Fighter frowned. "I thought so."

"Chaos?"New Moon questioned. Luso jumped up onto her shoulder.

"Chaos is known on the Moon Kingdom as the Red Horseman of War. She is one of the Four Hoursemen of the Apocalypse, the greatest enemies fo the Posiverse."

"Very good, little kitty."Ikari taunted. "It seems you know more about our Lady than the Moon Brat does. Too bad it's time to die now. Tora!"

Tora burst free from the mess of tables, snarling loudly.

"Dammit!"Fighter cursed. "Listen, our best bet is to combine our attacks! If we attack simultaneously, it should go down easy."

"O-Okay!"

"Ready? Star Serious..."

"Moon Pirouette..."

"Laser!"

"Pitch!"

Both attacks struck Tora at once, and the tiger screamed in pain. The creature slowly evaporated, and a beaten, torn stuffed tiger fell to the ground where she had stood.

"No!"screamed Ikari as the stolen Spirit Orbs returned to their unconscious hosts. "My Shikigami! You two will pay for this! You mark my words!"

In a swirl of shadows, Ikari vanished.

"You are one of the Kinmokuse Senshi, correct?"Luso questioned Fighter.

"That's right. I'm Sailor Star Fighter, one of the three Sailor Starlights? And you?"

"I am Luso, guardian of Princess Selene, the second heir to the Moon Kingdom."

"And I'm Sailor New Moon. In the Silver Millennium, I was Selene."

"Second heir to the Moon Kingdom? So... you're Sailor Moon's sister?!"

"That's right."New Moon nodded.

"Oh, crap!" Fighter suddenly exclaimed. "I forgot! My date! I-I gotta go!"

~_~_~_~_~

"Sorry that didn't go so well."Seiya said as he walked Nezumi home. Nezumi shook her head.

"Don't worry about it. It's not like it was your fault. Well... this si my place."she stopped outside the apartment building, turning to Seiya.

"Alright. I'll call you."Seiya leaned forward, placing a kiss on the girl's cheek. Nezumi's face turned scarlet as Seiya pulled back, smiling slightly. "Good night, Odongo."

"G-Good night, Seiya-kun."

Seiya walked off, waving to the blushing blond.

"Princess..."Luso said softly, slinking out from behind the doorway to stand beside her. "You shouldn't get too close to him."

"Huh? Why not, Luso?"

Luso sighed. "You can't have distractions, Princess. The key is learning the Lunar Hymns... especially the Hymn of the Ginzuishou."

"Luso, you worry too much!"Nezumi laughed at the cat. "I'll get these Hymns, don't worry!"


End file.
